1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the preparation of 2,4-heteroatom-substituted molybdena-3,3-dioxocycloalkane compounds by reacting diol-, diamino, thiol-alcohol- and amino-alcohol-compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,130 (Karol) describes a process for the preparation of molybdates (2,4-heteroatom substituted-molybdena-3,3-dioxacycloalkane compounds) by reacting the intended substrate with molybdenum source and in the presence of any proportion of phase transfer agent of the imidazoline type. The original composition of matter patent for the molybdates is under U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,647 (Rowan, Karol, and Farmer).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,942 (Price et. al.) describes an improved process for the manufacture of molybdenum complexes of monoglycerides with an “organic nitrogen base” selected from alkylamines having at least 6 carbons selected from aryl-, N-dialkyl amides, azines and oxazines, and said nitrogen base being added to the reaction material in an amount of 1–50% weight percent of the amount of molybdenum compound used in the reaction. Also dimethylformamide is claimed.